Amar es para humanos
by MinnieLost'Memories
Summary: Estúpidos humanos ¿No se casan de odiar? tienen la virtud de saber amar y aun así no la aprovechan, que daría yo por saber amar.


Hola,Hola, adivinen ¿Quien volvió? ¡PUES YO!

Antes que nada, gracias como siempre por leerme y todas las cursiladas que le siguen, sigo aprendiendo asi que si hay criticas no muy duras por favor, no queda demas decir que Jigoku Shoujo no me pertenece, y que esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos, sin mas aqui esta.

**Amar es para humanos**

* * *

><p><em><strong>El odio solo trae más odio es por eso, que los humanos son tan despreciables.<strong>_

_Es por eso que no entiendo como alguien como yo, puede sentir algo más que el odio, pero lo hago y lo hago tan fuerte que __siento__que si no es correspondido no sabría que hacer acaso ¿Está bien?, ¿Amar de esta manera es correcto? Si no lo es, estoy perdido, tendré que agregar otro pecado a mi lista._

Al verla se que sufre y al verla sufrir, y saber que no puedo hacer nada, mi corazón no hace más que romperse en mil pedazos.

_**La amo más que a mi vida.**_**  
><strong>  
><em>En silencio la espiaba, sabía que no estaba bien, pero lo hacía para poder admirarla y saber que siempre seria la misma pequeña que una vez me saco de la oscuridad en la que estaba, en ese momento me pareció una frágil muñeca de porcelana.<em>

Ai tienes una petición - esa frase me saco de mis pensamientos, y entonces _**sucedió **_me miro supo que la observaba, pero solo se quedo ahí parada mirándome.

Vale - fueron sus palabras. Wanyudo apareció sin más detrás de mi acompañado de Honne-Onna, ninguno se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado allí, _y en el fondo lo agradecía._

Fuimos a donde nos llamaron, era una situación normal una petición de una niña, la cual el novio había dejado o algo por ese estilo la verdad esos temas, no se me dan muy bien, Honne-Onna se hizo cargo, al volver _solo pude quedarme viendo el eterno atardecer no sabía que pensar, o como decirle algo como esto a la señorita._

_**Cuando te necesite me salvaste y cuando tú me necesitabas no puede hacer casi nada, en realidad nada por ti, no sabes lo inútil que me hace sentir que tú me hallas dado lo más parecido a una familia y yo no pude salvarte de a lo que tu mas temías.**_

Vuelvo a posar mis ojos en el eterno atardecer concentrando mis pensamientos solo en ti. Me levanto y me dirijo a la casa para verte jugar con las canicas de siempre, te volteas y me miras, tus ojos tan rojos como la primera vez que te vi, me acerque, _solo verte me hace feliz, me miras y veo la melancolía en tus ojos.  
><em>  
>¿Quieres jugar? - me dices, asiento y me coloco enfrente de ti, como siempre tus expresiones son pocas pero, me hace feliz contemplarte mientras juegas, sonrió de medio lado. Me miras con una expresión confundida pero no digo nada, observo a tu abuela aun dándole vueltas a la rueca, tú observas a la araña que se posa en la computadora, y ambos aun en silencio nos levantamos, te retiras y yo sigo observando embobado el lugar donde estabas.<p>

_**Algún te diré todo lo que siento por ti Enma Ai**_

El regreso de Honne-Onna fue común, lleno de quejas de cómo la chica le hablaba todos los días de lo mismo hasta que por fin halo el hilo, el chico era un patán de por sí, pero como siempre no me interesa mucho, como si yo pudiera entender las razones por las cuales el chico era así, _**los humanos son idiotas**_, pero _al menos demuestran lo que sienten_, volvimos a casa Honne-Onna se retiro al mundo humano para investigar otra petición mientras Wanyudo y yo nos quedemos en el árbol, como cosa rara saco un cigarrillo lo encendió y parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos, suspiro pensando que hare con respecto a los sentimientos que todavía me confunden más de lo que debería

Díselo- Dice Wanyudo sacándome de mis pensamientos, es imposible que lo sepa no pude haber sido tan idiota como para que se me noten los sentimientos hacia la señorita, hago que no he escuchado pero él me mira con un gesto tan peculiar que me estremezco.

¿Que pasa Wanyudo? - le pregunto fingiendo no haber escuchado lo anterior, me mira con gesto molesto, fijo mi mirada en el atardecer, mientras susurra algo que no logro entender y luego desaparece.

Gracias ahora me siento peor, Wanyudo lo sabe no sé cómo pero lo sabe, y si él lo sabe Honne-Onna igual, esto es simplemente perfecto. Y entonces sales, y me miras con ese gesto tan tuyo, un silencio se hace presente, me siento al pie del árbol mirando aun el atardecer, y ella se acerca al árbol de cerezo, de repente un viento extraño se siente y volteo a verte, estas mirando las cerezas con algo que considero un chispas en tus ojos, _**siempre tan melancólica, siempre tan hermosa.**_

Me miras y me extiendes un racimo de cerezas lo tomo y te sonrió, me miras con gesto confundido y yo solo dirijo mi mirada a las cerezas en mi mano, porque es tan difícil decir un "te amo", si regalar las sonrisas es algo tan sencillo, quizás sea por la sensación de no saber que pasara después de decirlo, pero no podría ser peor de lo que es ahora, esta incertidumbre me matara un día, si no lo hace el dolor en mi pecho le facilitara el trabajo, dirijo una cereza a mi boca, y volteo a verte, mis ojos se detienen en tu boca, delicada y algo roja por las cerezas pero igual no se me quitan las ganas de besarte.

_Te levantas, al parecer el hilo ha sido jalado de nuevo, Estúpidos humanos ¿No se casan de odiar? tienen la virtud de saber amar y aun así no la aprovechan que daría yo por saber amar y no tener estar con esta incertidumbre, me levanto y me dirijo a la entrada de la casa para así partir a donde se llevara a cabo la venganza, otra pobre diablo encadenado a la traición, la verdad no me sorprende._

Volvemos a casa y he decidido decirte lo que siento, ya que al parecer otra petición ha salido y es otra chica celosa por lo cual no me intereso mucho y dejo que se encarguen Wanyudo y Honne-Onna, me acerco a ti en silencio, pero tú te volteas a mirarme, tu mirada tan inexpresiva no me sorprende y tomo tu cara en mis manos pero tú no haces nada por detenerme, _te beso_, un pequeño pero dulce beso que refleja todo lo que he callado, para mi sorpresa tus manos rodean mi pecho y deshago el beso sorprendido me miras aun inexpresiva, pero sabiendo que a la vez en el fondo de tu corazón, solo tal vez tu sientas lo mismo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por llegar hasta el final, y ahora, ¿Tomates?, ¿Cortadas de manos?, ¿Reviews?*-*<strong>_


End file.
